


Innocent Wolves

by feedback



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This While Crying, I really can't believe mcr is back, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedback/pseuds/feedback
Summary: Party Poison befriends a werewolf.Happy Halloween!





	Innocent Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late but here's a oneshot I wrote while processing the announcement.
> 
> Title from Mastas of Ravenkroft by My Chemical Romance

Most zone dwellers believed in some sort of zone cryptid. Whether it was the cactus fucker, or moth man, or the woman in white. There was usually something. But that also meant most believed in supernatural creatures, like vampires.

Or werewolves.

Jet Star was proud of his status as a werewolf.  
Everyone knew that if you saw the big wolf walking around, you could pet him and play with him and that he would protect you if needed.  
Well, everyone except for Party Poison. Maybe they'd just never heard the legend, maybe it's just never come up. Who knows?

One night, when the moon was shining bright over the desert sand, Party Poison was returning from a late night with Cherri Cola. Something was in the road, blocking the way of the trans am.

"Hey!" Poison called. "Move!"

Whatever it was barked at them and ran towards the side of the road. That wasn't the last time they encountered the creature.

Later that night, when Poison had gotten back to the diner, the creature was sitting near the entrance. "You again?" Poison approached the being and held their hand out. But when they saw it, they realized that it was a wolf. A big, full blown wolf. "Heyyyyy, don't eat me. I just wanna get inside." Poison tried to reason with the wolf, but it began quickly approaching them. Poison braced himself for the worst, but was greeted with the wolf rubbing it's head into Poison's hand. "Aww, hi." They scratched behind the wolf's ears and played with him for a few minutes. "I've gotta go inside buddy, love you." They told the wolf.

The wolf wined and made puppy dog eyes at them that Poison could not resist.

"Alrighty, fine, come on inside. Don't eat all my food, though."

The wolf yipped in delight and followed them inside.

Poison hung up their jacket and walked around a little bit, checking in on the state of things. The entire time the wolf stayed at their heels, sniffing everything he checked.

"Curious, huh?" When they got to the diner, Poison noticed they'd left some power pup out. "Here, you must be hungry." Poison dumped what was left of the can on the ground for the wolf to lick up.

He ate the food, but not greedily. Slowly and surely, like he had plenty of other food elsewhere and was just being nice.

"G’night, bud." Party Poison scratched behind the wolf's ears one last time before heading off to find their nest of blankets that passed for a bed. The wolf followed, and soon enough Poison was laying in all their blankets with a very comfortable wolf asleep in their lap. It looked like this was their life now. Poison fell asleep soon after, their hand engulfed by the mass of fur on the wolf.

The morning came and Poison realized they no longer had their hand in fur. This felt different. Their eyes shot open and the culprit was identified.

Instead of a large fluffy wolf, a tall and admittedly attractive person was asleep in their lap.

"Um," Party Poison started, but ripping their hand out of the person's mess of tangles woke them up quick.

"Oh, uh." The person made eye contact with Poison before scrambling off their lap. "Good morning."

"Are you a werewolf or...?"

"Yeah... Didn't mean to fall asleep on ya." The person awkwardly smiled.

"It's fine. I'm uh, Party Poison."

"Jet Star."

“Good to meet ya, Jet Star.” For just having met Jet and on the terms of getting introduced to him as a werewolf, Poison was surprisingly calm. There was something about Jet that Poison found appealing. Maybe it was the smile.

“Do you have anymore of that dog food?" Jet wondered, finally getting up off Poison’s lap. "I'm fuckin' hungry from turning."

Poison nodded, stood up, and led Jet out to the diner. They threw a can to him and grabbed him a rusty spoon. Sure, they didn’t have the best utensils, but they still had some at least. “The rest of my crew’ll be back soon. They’re at a Halloween party.” Poison and Jet sat down in a booth while Jet ate.

Jet swallowed a mouth full of food. “The one at the nest?”

“Yeah, that one.” Poison stared down at the table. Would this have happened if he’d gone with Ghoul and Kobra?

“What do they look like?” Jet asked through a bite of food. Damn he was hungry.

“One’s tall, blonde, wearin’ a rainbow hoodie and red jeans, the other’s short, got black hair, and wearin’ a skeleton outfit.” Poison explained.

“Oh, I talked to the skeleton one. He seemed real nice, you’re lucky to have ‘im.” Jet nodded, pointing at Poison with his spoon.

“Funny enough, his name’s Ghoul.” Poison giggled and so did Jet.

“That’s a waste of a name! He shoulda been a ghost!” Jet exclaimed, faking outrage.

“That’s what I’ve been sayin’!” Poison agreed in the same tone.

Now they were both laughing and Poison was doubled over on the table. “Do you have anywhere to stay, Jet Star?” Poison asked out of nowhere. They were hoping that Jet could maybe stay with them if he had nowhere else.

“Not really, just my car.” Jet shrugged. “But I like to wander when I turn.” He smiled again, this time genuinely. Poison melted.

“Why don’t ya stay with us?” Poison suggested.

“Ya sure?” Jet seemed happy to do so, but hesitant, as if Poison didn't really mean it.

Poison nodded fervently.

“Then I’d love to.” Jet smiled brighter and took another bite of power pup.

Now both Poison and Jet were happy, Poison with a new member to his crew, Jet with a place to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
Leave a comment or find me on tumblr @cool-enmity


End file.
